Rest
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" / "Tentusaja. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? Lihatkan, kau jadinya harus mencuri waktu saat di sekolah. Tidur sembarangan, dan yah… kau benar-benar konyol." / "Kau bisa sakit, tau." / KaiSoo. Fluff. Romance. / DLDR!


**Rest**

**.**

**Cast :: Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo :***

**Genre :: Fluff. Romance. Short fiction. Etc…**

**Rating :: K+**

**.**

**Summary :: "Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" / "Tentu saja. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? Lihat kan, kau jadinya harus mencuri waktu saat di sekolah. Tidur sembarangan, dan yah… kau benar-benar konyol." / "Kau bisa sakit, tau." / KaiSoo. Fluff. Romance. / DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: Jongin milik Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo milik Jongin. Gak mau tau pokoknya, mereka harus bersama! *disclaimer macam apa ini?* /plakk/**

**.**

**Author Notes ::**

**Halooooo~ hehehe… Aku bikin KaiSoo *wink***

**Dengan genre fluffy dan romance. Drabble singkat dan short fict. Oh, astagaaa~ aku kangen nulis KaiSoo yang singkat tapi romantis :***

**Untuk yang gak suka dengan ff aku, ataupun gak suka langsung sama aku, atau juga gak suka KaiSoo, atau yang juga bosen dengan cerita KaiSoo aku yang gak pernah ada problem-nya, aku saranin buat gak baca ne ^^ karena jujur, aku gak bisa nulis KaiSoo yang keduanya masuk ke dalam masalah yang rumit. Aku gak ahli.**

**Dan aku gak akan berhenti nulis KaiSoo yang romantis-romantis kaya gini ^^**

**Makasih yang salah satu dari yang me-review, yang bilang aku 'Ratu KaiSoo Fluffy' (: hehehee aku seneng loh… Makasih banget ^^**

**.**

**Typos. Alur berantakan. Alur gak jelas. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Gak sesuai EYD. Ngebosenin. Garing. Bikin mual. Dll~**

**Mianhae…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Setelah tadi ia tidak menemukan Jongin di kelasnya, ia yakin kalau kali ini Jongin ada di tempat itu. Kyungsoo memperlebar langkahnya agar cepat sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas saat matanya telah menemukan sosok namja sedang tertidur dengan earphone di sepasang telinganya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang sehingga mungkin memberinya kesejukan.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas namja yang tertidur itu. _'Terlihat sangat lelah.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan sebelah earphone di telinga Jongin. "Hei…" Ucapnya. Berusaha membangunkan namja yang memiliki kulit lebih coklat daripadanya itu.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit, hyung…" Jongin berucap masih dengan menutup matanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana. Setidaknya dengan aku yang terlambat, tidurmu tidak akan terganggu, bukan?" Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo terkekeh. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin dan ikut bersandar pada pohon.

"Hm…" Hanya itu respon Jongin.

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Tentu saja, dalam hal ini aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti akan menjadi sosok yang paling perhatian.

"Ehm~ sepertinya tiga menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jam 1 lewat 57 menit aku sudah sampai dirumah. Bagaimana, lebih cepat bukan?" Jawab Jongin enteng. Matanya masih terpejam dan berusaha megeluarkan nada suara yang terdengar santai.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Kyungsoo memasangkab sebelah earphone yang tadi dilepasnya dari telinga Jongin ke telinganya. "Kau menyebalkan." Ujarnya, sambil tangannya yang mendarat di kening Jongin.

"Wae?" Mata Jongin akhirnya terbuka dan menoleh ke samping, pada Kyungsoo.

"Anniyo." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Kau bisa sakit, tau." Lanjutnya. Melepaskan tangannya yang berada di kening Jongin dan beralih menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Kau khawatir, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? Lihat kan, kau jadinya harus mencuri waktu saat di sekolah. Tidur sembarabgan, dan yah… kau benar-benar konyol." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang kini menatapnya dalam.

Jongin membuang nafas. Namja disampingnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan, pikirnya. "Hahaha, aku konyol? Apa maksudmu, hyung? Kalau kau memang khawatir, katakan saja…" Jongin tertawa lepas. Kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tertawa, Tuan Kim!"

"Ah, arasseo. Kenapa hari ini kau sensitive sekali padaku?"

"Bukankah setiap hari aku juga seperti ini?"

"Hehehe, ne ne ne~~ cerewet!"

"Jongin… Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja disana?" Kyungsoo bertanya kembali. Tangannya lebih erat menggenggam tangan Jongin. Dingin, menurutnya.

"Bukankah dengan aku bekerja di café itu aku akan punya banyak uang? Intinya, itu uang hasil kerjaku sendiri. Lagipula, aku tetap pintar di sekolah. Selalu mendapat juara pertama dalam segala bidang. Iya, kan?" Jongin tertawa kecil dengan mata tertutup. Merasakan eratnya tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kyungsoo.

"Itu yang membuatmu konyol, Tuan Kim. Padahal kau bisa saja membeli sekolah ini atau bahkan perusahaan Hyundai milik keluarga Choi, tapi kenapa malah memilih hidup susah dan memaksakan untuk bekerja di café 24 jam itu hingga dinihari? Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju. Aku kadang tidak suka padamu yang lupa waktu makan dan istirahat. Pulang jam 2 pagi dan belum mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ahh~ kau benar-benar konyol!"

Jongin masih tertawa. "Hyung, kau cerewet. Haha. Apakah kau tidak ingin tau bagaimana aku bisa tetap pintar dalam kesibukanku sebagai seorang pekerja café 24 jam, hm?" Tanya Jongin setengah menggoda.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

"Hahaha, oke, aku tidak akan memberitaumu kalau kau tidak mau tau."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan itu. aku hanya tertarik dengan pilihan untuk hidupmu itu." Sambung Kyungsoo. Masih menuntut jawaban dari namja tinggi yang sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Karena yang aku miliki saat ini bukan milikku. Itu milik orang tuaku. Kalaupun aku bisa membeli sekolah ini ataupun perusahaan Hyundai milik keluarga Choi, itu bukan karena uangku, melainkan uang orang tuaku. Aku ingin hidup sebagai namja yang mandiri dan tidak manja. Ingin merasakan apa yang menjadi dasar orang sukses, seperti Appa. Perlahan, menjalani hidup dari bawah dan terus berjalan sampai ke atas. Appa membelikanku sebuah tempat tinggal, tapi aku berjanji akan mengembalikan secepatnya pada Appa kalau aku sudah mampu. Hehe, aku juga ingin menjanjikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar penuturan Jongin. _'Benar juga. Bukankah tidak selamanya kita akan bergantung pada orang tua?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendukungmu kalau begitu. Tapi kalau kau merasa sangat lelah dan butuh tempat untuk beristirahat, bicaralah padaku. Ne?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum merasakan anggukan kecil di bahunya.

"Kyungie hyung… aku ngantuk sekali." Ucap Jongin manja.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Tidur saja." Balasnya.

"20 menit lagi jam pelajaran keempat akan dimulai. Bangunkan aku saat pelajaran akan dimulai, ne?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau tidur. Pergunakan waktu 20 menit itu untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiranmu dari rasa ngantuk." Jawab Kyungsoo. Menyamankan tubuhnya yang menyandar pada pohon.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae…" Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan Jongin menggenggam tangannya kuat. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat kepala Jongin sedikit bergerak, mungkin untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Hei, kau sudah menghabiskan dua menit untuk bicara hal itu. Cepat tidur!"

Dan beberapa menit, hening di antara keduanya. Menikmati lagu yang berputar di eraphone yang terpasang di telinga mereka. Jongin tertidur, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terjaga dengan mata yang tertutup. Tersenyum dalam hati karena Jongin yang kini sedang berada di sampingnya.

**Gomawo, Tuan Kim!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, review please ^^**


End file.
